


说谎者

by lingdon



Category: Spider-Man:Far From Home
Genre: Liar, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 03:44:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19417804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lingdon/pseuds/lingdon
Summary: 威尼斯夏日限定。





	说谎者

_当你坐着小船飘荡在威尼斯河道上，你必须去注视你水里的影子。  
——《迷途的候鸟》艾布特希伯来·冯[1]_

  
彼得仍记得那座拱桥。跨着一道小小的河，拱圈与水面形成一个半圆，他们被凸起的水波推着前进，钻过拱桥底的弧面。桥身用的是那种介于米黄和米白之间的混凝土，颜色有点像图书馆收藏了几十年的典册里的纸页，它和岸上其他的建筑用同一种色调，一种仅限于欧洲历史的色调。这是美国所没有的。

首天他们降落在马可波罗机场，是从陆地里来的，给他们摇贡多拉的船夫形容，那是“从后门的通道进入宫殿[2]”。“没有从海面上来的威尼斯是不完整的。”他说，听到这句话的时候彼得只是想，不完整就像是被艇子推开的水面波纹那样吗？他太头昏目眩了，十三个小时的高空飞行后，只觉得船夫身上的紧身条纹和太阳同样刺眼，而黄白的建筑物都开始发光了。

昏睡了一整天后彼得才有落到威尼斯的实地感。他们住在圣马可区翁格勒街的一间公寓式酒店。彼得想欧洲人对“公寓”和“酒店”这两个词可能有点误解，据楼下的门房所说，这间酒店已有一百多年的历史，而搭上这部仅有四个楼层的老式电梯后，他便知道门房并没有骗人——在美国没有电梯会在抵达层数时候像地震那样弹起来一下的，那简直把人吓死了。

那座拱桥离他们榻下只有一分钟的时间，仅隔了一个很小的街口。这里太多水鸟了，第三天的时候彼得把头伸出露台外，河道里恰好游过一艘贡多拉，和一只水鸟。水鸟跟河面贴得很近，似乎随时都会栽进里面。他们到街上去走时，经过那座有很多个孔的拱桥，两边也站满了水鸟。起初彼得（在远处看）还误以为那些水鸟都是雕像，而走近之后发现这些禽类对他们虎视眈眈，完全不在怕人的。哈灵顿先生说这座城市就快要被这些水鸟压垮了，它们把整个港口占据，船夫经常会在他们的小艇里发现它们毫无形象的排泄物，如果往那些贡多拉里扔块石头，就能看见那些水鸟像苍蝇群那样散开了。

他和昆汀第一次见面也是在那座拱桥上的，后来好几次，他们也路过那座拱桥，只是他们不再允许从上面穿到对岸了，因为一次意外（彼得并不想提起了），拱桥中央被打穿了个很大的缺口，威尼斯警察在拱桥的两端拉起了警戒线，而几天过后，那些石块的“尸体”依旧任由散落在那里。再一次搭乘贡多拉的时候，他们佯装无意去试探当地船夫的口风，“他们在悼念这座桥。”船夫这样解释道，意大利人有一种奇异的浪漫细胞，他们认为这座拱桥受伤了，或者是死了，把带着泪珠的鲜花放在桥底。水鸟依然站在拱桥的两边，只是没有人再会经过去驱赶它们了，于是它们糟蹋的对象转移到那些鲜花上。

昆汀喜欢上一顶带有编纹的草帽。在那个街边小店拥有了它之后，他就经常戴着这顶草帽了。彼得认为他可能有某些头上不罩着些东西不舒服的特殊癖好（参考他的造型），他们去圣马可广场时，那里布满了鸽子，昆汀的穿戴特别像个外国游客，彼得在他的草帽帽沿藏了些谷粮，那些鸽子就全站到他帽子上了，那些小尖嘴儿直接敲到他头皮发麻，昆汀不得不又去放出那些绿色的烟雾把那些鸽子都熏晕，然后像倒沙丁鱼罐头那样偷偷把它们倒回它们的窝里。

说起沙丁鱼，他们去尝过加里波第路尽头那间餐厅醋渍沙丁鱼后，彼得再也没有办法忘记那个味道了。昆汀说他更喜欢那里的威尼斯牛肝，但巧合的是他们同样厌恶墨鱼汁的味道。有很大部分可能是因为第一次去的时候他们正撞上阴雨了，那些墨鱼汁闻起来更腥，昆汀做了个很恶心又非常形象的形容，说可能他们恰好遇上了的是只没洗澡的黑章鱼。

这时彼得再去想注意水里的影子，也无法办到了，因为经过了那次破坏他快乐暑假的开端后，彼得不是很想再去靠近威尼斯的水了。他在再次搭乘贡多拉的时候也只强迫自己瞻望那些宏伟的教堂和圣所，而当他们从叹息桥下钻过、阴影完全笼盖他们头顶那刻，昆汀吻住了他。在和他公寓酒店仅隔了一个街道的凤凰歌剧院里，叹息桥的传说是这样表演的：那是一座困着无数罪犯灵魂的桥，里面封闭着幽灵在离世之际的哀叹，曾经铺洒在透明花窗上的血迹见证了背叛之人的诡行。彼得曾经在望远镜后跟昆汀小声吐槽，这样的传说怎能见证恋人的长相厮守和生死不离呢？昆汀当时是这样说的：因为故事是会骗人的。他也不是相信了骗人的故事吗？彼得感到生气的，但那瞬间他被强烈的地转天旋完全击倒了，还怎么去注意他在水里的影子呢？

回程里，彼得紧紧抓着木艇的边缘没有撒手了。上岸时，他要完全依附于昆汀的身体脚才勉强触着实地。昆汀小声问他是否晕船了，彼得嘴唇苍白，双目闭紧，但皮肤滚烫。昆汀把他架着正准备离开，摇杆的船夫忽然用威尼斯土语在他们背后唱起民谣：

_“威尼斯的水呀，清澈又透明。如果你看一看，就会发现真相。”_

周日的那个夜晚昆汀突发奇想说要带他去圣马可广场去看看睡着的鸽子和石狮，然后彼得惊奇地发现，河道里的停靠着的贡多拉比平常的要多得多了，而圣马可广场上挤满了群众。这并不是一个寻常的现象，因为欧洲小镇的夜晚都不会繁华到哪里去的。这里不像美国，不是曼哈顿，不会有夜晚十点还奔波在归家路途的上班族，也不会在凌晨三四点又被掠过窗户的警啸惊醒。欧洲的商店一般都只营业到下午五点，像很多餐馆，包括他们最喜欢的做醋渍沙丁鱼的那间，他们根本就没有晚餐的菜谱。在平日，一旦太阳沉进海平线下了，街上就会变空荡了，遂之亮起光的家里便会成为黑夜灯景的一部分。而有的地方，交通灯和路灯干脆不再运行了，它们在黑夜中沉寂，然后等待一个新的黎明到临。昆汀带着他登上了圣马可广场旁边最高的钟塔，在钟塔的最顶端可以眺览整个威尼斯，似乎还能看见海平线尽头大洋对岸的边缘。潮水不知道什么时候涨到了广场上了，人们把鞋袜直接脱掉，在高高溅起的水花里欢笑和尖叫。在这个城市的最高处，彼得第一次和昆汀讨论起自己的故土，包括那些被他自己刻意想去忽略的东西，例如他本来就没有打算带上并封锁到窄小衣柜里的战衣和令他困于囹圄夜晚的枕头，而当他将这一切像受了迷惑一般全部倒出后他才领悟，十几个小时的飞行距离事实上根本无法割舍掉这份想念，在大洋的彼岸，每过去一日，时间都在加重这份牵扯。

有一天我忽然不是很想干我一直热衷的事情了。这个转变就发生在一个清晨，明明我还是一样被外面树上的鸟吵醒。当然那份“工作”事实上还是意义非凡，只是我突然觉悟到，某个人的离开，同时也永远带走了一些有趣的感受。就像是潜伏的悲伤突然袭击了我。我把它们关在我家的房间里了，因为我想知道，我能不能拥有一段不当好英雄的时间呢？就像一个普通游客，我的朋友大概也不想再看到我因为这些找不到借口的事情而失约了。但是灾难好像一直在尾随我，他问昆汀，危机会在这里发生，是因为我在这里吗？

昆汀只是回答：过去我们和元素众殊死搏斗了近十年，一直作为英雄在生活。这条路并不好走，所有人都依靠着你。有的时候，即便你会赢得战斗，也有可能失去生命。

远处好像有光了，有什么升起，彼得理应听见人群轰动的欢呼声的，他看见有什么闪烁在昆汀的眼眶里。夜晚的风好像变凉了，好像更冷了，与威尼斯的地理位置有关，这里受海洋的影响更大了，七月的暑假，他们仍时常穿着抵御冷风的长袖外套。彼得又想起笼罩过他们头顶的叹息桥，跟他们现在这个位置离得很近，它就在总督府的后面。是那些灵魂在幽幽叹息吗？在昆汀说出最后一句话时，很明显地，他感觉到心脏的一部分细细麻麻地膨胀。那些封锁在匣子里的半年前的伤痛，他所闻过的硝烟和泥土的味道，残垣、宝石、灰烬、鲜花、一颗温暖的心，到处都是无法忘记的身影。他从大洋彼岸逃离过来，忘记去看河里的海水，似乎离开这么远，就能像时间那样永远把它们放置在过去了。昆汀离开他的母乡这么远，他也怀抱与我相同的想法吗？彼得感觉他们坐得更近了，那些曾经将他击倒过的地转天旋又重新在他的身体内跳跃，海面上会连成光片，长长的贡多拉熙熙攘攘拥靠在港湾，有微小的人影在看不清的黑暗舞动着，在彼得主动把昆汀压在钟楼亲吻时，巨大的烟火在夜空中绽放了，水鸟们在城市的躁动里惊醒，人们的欢呼先是涌入了几秒，随之彻底在他的世界消失了，彼得此时才得知，今天是盛大的救世主节。

他被小小地架起时，彼得发出一声惊呼。男孩的腿那么柔软，像一截任由摆布的玩偶。昆汀把他的格子衬衫披在他裸露的肩膀，又用袖口擦掉他下巴的眼泪。夜空里簇拥着太多的烟火了，上升的时候它们冲劲如同一颗导弹，把红黄的火光钉在黑夜的帷幕上后，尾花又战战巍巍地落下。男孩哆哆嗦嗦地颤抖，他的腿软塌塌地蜷缩着，懋长的眼睫毛不安地扇动。昆汀把手指插进他后脑处乱糟糟的头发，向他渡过去一个迷惑的吻。威尼斯是什么颜色的呢？在一周前的皇后区公寓，他在网络上认识到的威尼斯是由黄色和土灰构成的；而现在，他才是真正地卷入了威尼斯的色调之中——黑棕的贡多拉、彩编的旗帜、青碧的海水、金黄的宫殿、死白的叹息桥，还有黑空中的花团锦簇。

昆汀说被叹息桥传说囚禁的人是他。死囚的临终一眼，在几百年后谬误地成为一个神话。彼得忽然又回到了第二次乘坐贡多拉上岸时，他要完全依附于昆汀的身体脚才勉强触着实地。昆汀依旧搀扶着他，把他半抱在怀里，彼得嘴唇苍白，双目闭紧，但皮肤滚烫。昆汀一路抱着他，又回到了夜晚十点后的圣马可广场，在钟塔高楼欣赏救世主节盛大的烟火演出。只是这一次昆汀没有再帮他把格子衬衫披好了，他被从钟楼上推了下去，一直下坠，直至沉入绿色的大运河水里。

水元素怪物再一次一拳砸碎了里亚托桥，威尼斯人跪倒在桥脚为它心痛哀哭。彼得呛进了许多口绿色的水，等他好不容易才能扑腾上岸时，他又看见了昆汀的脸。昆汀提着他的衣领，他的手掌似乎放在他脆弱的颈脖，彼得理应反应“刺痛”，但手脚绵软无力。“过去我们和元素众殊死搏斗了近十年，一直作为英雄在生活。这条路并不好走，所有人都依靠着你。有的时候，即便你会赢得战斗，也有可能失去生命。最后我们即将胜利的时候，你们的一个响指让我们所有的努力功亏一篑。”昆汀似乎在仔细端详他的脸，时间有很久，彼得好想咳嗽或者喘气，最终昆汀把他丢下，带着愤怒的熔岩人扑向了他们的世界。“我痛恨着这里，但我不会杀你。”

船夫又再一次唱起民谣： _“威尼斯的水呀，清澈又透明。如果你看一看，就会发现真相。”_

彼得追着他，在岸上疯狂地奔跑着。威尼斯没有汽车，除了船没有其他任何交通工具。水泥路上留下他湿漉的脚印，但是彼得没有发现的是，他周围的建筑物其实一直跟着他在一同倒退。他将继续奔跑，直到他能打破看不见水里的影子的传说。

  
–––––––––––

注释：   
[1]艾布特希伯来没说过这句话，也没有这个人，是我在胡编  
[2]出自于《死于威尼斯》托马斯·曼  
[3]没去过威尼斯，有bug不要告诉我


End file.
